zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Charity Work
Zendaya has done plenty of''' charity work''' since she has become a celebrity. Ice Cream for Breakfast Ice Cream For Breakfast is annual campaign that aims to increase awareness and funds for GKTW by encouraging families, friends, community groups and corporations to show their support for the charity by hosting and attending ice cream socials in their hometowns. On July 20, 2011 Zendaya made a special appearance, along with Caroline Sunshine and Kenton Duty. Swag It Out Music Video During the recordings, Zendaya took it to donate part of the budget of the video to buy toys for needy children of the association, Pastry!. Toys For Tots Zendaya and Madison Pettis teamed up to support the “Toys for Tots” effort. Every year the charity gives Christmas presents to thousands of underprivileged children.Zendaya was happy to donate and tweeted before attending the event, “Going to a cool #toysfortots event tonight…gonna see @jessicajarrell perform…can’t wait!! bought some cool toys toosic!!” he event was held at the Moonlight Rollerway in Glendale, California on Friday, December 9, 2011 Friends for Change Zendaya Coleman, along with several other Disney stars, will serve as "Friends for Change" Ambassadors, helping kids make changes that will positively affect other people, local communities and the entire planet. Zendaya and her costar Bella Thorne will lead the charge to encourage kids everywhere to volunteer to become leaders. The duo will work with Free The Children from August 17th-Septmenber 27th. A Disney Friends for Change grant will be donated to the collaborative efforts. Bookbag Drives Birthday Drives Zendaya donated bookbags for local elementary schools in Oakland on both her fifteenth and sixteenth birthdays. Radio Disney Drives Zendaya along with other Disney Channel and Disney XD stars, have donated bookbags to a local elementary school. Operation Smile On October 21, 2012, Zendaya performed at the Los Angeles Sports Arena. The show benefited Operation Smile, an organization that helps treat children born with cleft lips and cleft palates. Here’s a note from Zendaya about her show: "Heya everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that I will be performing at the the Los Angeles Sports Arena on October 21st! This event is a benefit concert for the amazing charity, Operation Smile I hope to see all my LA Zswaggers there!! Much love <3 P.S. Don’t Forget to Smile :)" Convey of Hope On October 29, 2012, a hurricane (later known as just a super storm) named Sandy devastated the east coast of the United States. Costly damages were made, and some people went days without electricity. On September 3, 2012, Zendaya announced that she has teamed up with Convey of Hope to raise $1,000,000 to help the east coast. Text "ZHOPE" to 50555 to donate $10 to help. If you do not live in the US, you can still donate! Click here. Donate My Dress Zendaya and Bella Thorne are teamed up with Seventeen Magazine to spread the word about helping girls attend prom. The organization, Donate My Dress, wants to help every girl have her prom night by helping give girls in need donated prom or special occasion dresses, shoes, accessories, and bags through donations from other girls that donate their old prom items. The organization can even help put together a dress drive at local schools. Zendaya is joining in and donating her own dress for the cause. Category:Events